


Late Into The Afternoon

by Danko_Kaji



Series: {Her Angel & His Savior} The Road Ahead; Lost In The Winds Of Change [13]
Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Kaji/pseuds/Danko_Kaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day you arrived to meet me, Curiosity gave birth to fate. Baralai's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Into The Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted @ Fanfiction.Net.
> 
> Originally published April 3, 2009.
> 
> A poem inspired by OST 'Morning Glow,' Yuna's image song.  
> Composers: Noriko Matsueda, Takahito Eguchi  
> Lyrics: Yukiko Ito / Vocals: Mayuko Aoki

Sometimes you forget

The daydreams you have created.

On the day you arrived to meet me

Curiosity gave birth to fate.

–

You slowly begin to doze,

A hysterical creature finally put to rest.

`Twas a serene sight to behold for one so jaded.

–

I will never understand

The magnitude of your grief.

I look with downcast eyes at the glittering, grey concrete,

Blinded by the sunlight overhead, and sigh.

–

Whenever your eyes focus, they are looking elsewhere.

Although I never made eye contact, I could imagine how you felt.

–

I will never understand

The kind of happiness you yearned for.

I look away from the unspeakable truth

Shouting by the force of a thousand.

–

I will never understand

The intensity of my love for you.

I look forward to the interchanging seasons,

What kind of fruit life will bear for me.


End file.
